Problem: Convert $8\ \dfrac{5}{14}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${8}\ {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $14$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{14}{14} = {\dfrac{112}{14}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{112}{14}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{112}{14}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}} = \dfrac{117}{14}$